


moom

by bluemoom



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk what the fuck im writing at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoom/pseuds/bluemoom
Summary: Wonwoo realizes a little too late that he doesn’t want Soonyoung to go. A love story in 7 scenes.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	moom

**1.**

_I can’t sleep_

When Jeon decided to move away to a place far away from his home, he always made sure to sleep before ten pm just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the painful thought that he’s alone. but as he lay restless on the bed, he blindly reached out his phone and decided to send Soonyoung a message.

  
He wasn’t expecting a reply since it’s already past 12 AM, he was supposed to only send that message and maybe spam the other male with stories just to keep him distracted and maybe help him sleep. 

but as he heard the familiar ‘ping’ on his phone, your name flashing on his phone screen, a single text turned into two, five, until he lost track of time and fell asleep by the time the sun have already peeked out from its hiding.

it was at that moment that he genuinely liked Kwon Soonyoung.

* * *

**2.**

_not a fan of wasting time on useless things, but i’d gladly waste my time with you._

he’s a man of few words, speaking only when needed, that is why it worries him that the others might leave because of the long silence.

it’s when kwon soonyoung and the others have arrived that he takes a moment to read everything, a soft smile planted on his face as he relayed what he saw to the man he now adores, playful teasing an activity he loves doing with the other.

they don’t do much activities with each other but every moment he spent with the male never failed to make him smile and laugh. 

_is this love?_

* * *

**3.**

he realised it was love when he let you go.

and it didn’t matter if he looked desperate when he fell down to his knees and begged for you to stay, the only thing he cared about at that time was to do everything in his power to bring you back in his arms.

* * *

 **4.**

“you’re so fucking stupid.”

harsh but true words of an old friend, he knows seungcheol only want what is best for him—them, but he just shook his head and opened the door of his friend’s office. 

“I hope you know what the fuck you’re doing, wonwoo.”

he stops in his tracks, breathing deeply as he turned around to match the glare of his friend.

”I am aware.”

he hates uncertainties and wasting time on things or people he knew wouldn’t last, but as he walked towards his car to meet soonyoung, he decides to let go of everything and be with the man he loves.

even if it wouldn’t last for long.

* * *

5\. 

“are you not tired?”

he glances at the male in his arms, puckered lips and tired eyes looking up to him that he couldn’t help but lean down to steal a kiss, eliciting a giggle from the other.

he is. tired of waiting for the inevitable. tired of wasting time with someone he knew would leave him behind. tired of pretending he’s not hurt. tired of the backstabbing. tired of all the lies. 

“no.”

he smiles softly on the other, leaning closer to seal their lips together.

* * *

**6.**

he takes soonyoung’s words and burns everything that served as a memory of pain and hurt. everything in the past.

but he couldn’t bring himself to burn the memory of his smiling face and soft giggles.

* * *

**7.**

_all I wanted is to be happy, is that too much to ask for?_

he buries his face in his palm, letting his feelings wash over him as he took a deep breath. he feels tired, but he can’t bring himself to cry. Instead, he wonders what tomorrow will bring without soonyoung by his side. how he’ll be able to wake up in the morning without him in his routine or how he’ll be able to love again just like the other said to him. 

he’s finally free of any restraints, but if this is freedom, why does it feel empty?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s better late than never to realise that you love a person.


End file.
